1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to ski training, especially to training aids useful in practicing balancing for skiing, without needing to be on a ski slope.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Skiing is an exhilarating sport that is practised in many countries with good snow conditions. However it can be expensive to ski. Ski lessons can also be expensive.
A further issue is that climatic conditions are often not suitable for skiing even in established ski resorts. Typically there are only a few months during the winter when most resorts are open for skiing. Even then, there can be frequent interruptions due to adverse weather conditions. For example, there may be insufficient snowfall, excessive snowfall, excessive wind conditions, danger of avalanches etc.
It is also important to appreciate that many skiers have to travel abroad for ski holidays and therefore often have little time actually available on the ski slopes. Thus anything that can aid in improving technique prior to skiing can be helpful in ensuring that a skier makes maximum use of the limited time available on the ski slopes to enjoy skiing and to make further progress.
It is of course well known to practice on indoor dry ski venues. There are also indoor venues that provide artificial snow. However both dry ski and artificial snow venues can become very crowded and are often themselves expensive. Furthermore, they tend to attract a high proportion of beginners/very inexperienced skiers, who may get in the way of more experienced skiers trying to practice their technique. In any event there are not usually many such venues in most countries.
A large number of training aids have been developed that can be used at home, in hotels or in gyms in order to try to improve ski techniques. These are generally in the form of apparatuses having stationary bases and one or more movable components movably mounted to the base designed to mimic skiing or various aspects thereof.
Some training aids are also provided that are intended primarily to condition/strengthen muscles used in skiing.
Various known apparatuses will now be discussed, by way of example, so as to indicate current approaches.
WO 96/06660 disclosed an apparatus designed for training a user how to execute parallel turns. The apparatus is bulky. It includes a platform shaped as a small pair of skis onto which feet of a user are placed and which can move through an arc relative to a fixed horizontal base, whilst remaining parallel thereto. Side supports are also provided that are fixed to the base and are designed to mimic ski poles. End stops and returns (e.g. traction return springs) are also provided. These respectively function so as to prevent turning beyond a pe-set maximum and to return the user to a position in which training can continue.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,496,239 discloses another bulky ski training apparatus. Here two simulated skis are pivotally mounted at their front ends to an assembly that extends rearwardly over a back track. The simulator includes an adjustable declined platform on which the skis move in a manner so that they can be adjusted between wedge and parallel positions. Outwardly angled standing bars are also provided and are said to provide pulling forces that mimic the forces involved in ski turns.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,251,068 discloses an exercise apparatus for conditioning muscles used in skiing. A platform is provided for each foot. The platform includes boot engaging clamps that can be used to engage a ski. A strap may also be provided. Underneath the platform there is curved body portion that resembles the hull of a boat with a rounded bottom. This is attached to the platform by bolts or rivets and lies underneath the ski boot.
EP 0338295 disclosed another ski training apparatus. The apparatus is described as including a rotary platform and a stout belt attached via an elastic cable to the platform. A planar base is shown that attaches to the ground and provides stability. Half wheels are provided to allow the rocking movement. An advantage of the apparatus is said to be that it does not require the wearing of ski boots or the use of other specialised skiing equipment.
JP 2001-157726 discloses another complex ski training apparatus. This includes a base and an inclined plate that is hingedly mounted to the base. A pair of mock skis is provided above the inclined plate, with the mock skis mounted upon free bearings. A spring is provided on the front end of the inclined plate that aids in allowing a rocking motion to be provided. Inclination adjusting means are also provided as are stoppers that limit rotation. The apparatus is illustrated with a ski boot attached to a mock ski that is mounted upon said inclined plate.
US 2003/0060338 discloses a ski training apparatus useful for practicing parallel skiing. Two tillable foot platforms are provided which are mounted to rotation members, which are in turn rotatably mounted to a base platform. A key advantage is said to be that special footwear is not required, thus allowing a user to wear street shoes or tennis shoes, for example. With the front of the base raised a user's ankles are said to assume a leaning forward attitude that is used in parallel skiing. Rocking the base from side to side is said to simulate a change in attitude that occurs as a skier changes direction on a downhill slope.
It will be appreciated from the foregoing summary that, although a variety of ski training apparatuses are known, many are bulky and expensive to manufacture. The main common feature is that one or more bulky platforms are provided on which a user stands with or without ski boots mounted to said platforms. The main differences between the apparatuses are the ways in which the platforms are arranged relative to a supporting base.
Most of the existing ski training aids are far too large to be easily transported in a suitcase or other personal travel luggage. Thus, for example, people wishing to take ski holidays would not normally consider taking such aids with them, even though they might be useful in practicing techniques at a ski resort prior to skiing or following a session of skiing.
A further disadvantage of many existing ski training aids is their complexity. This can make it difficult for a beginner or even an intermediate skier to use them effectively to improve their technique.
Indeed, in many cases, the training aids are of doubtful practical use and may even result in a deterioration of skiing technique.
Furthermore, no existing ski training aids of which the present inventor is aware are specifically adapted for training a user to focus pressure on the sweet spot of a ski.
There is therefore a need to provide improved ski training aids, especially ones specifically adapted to training a user to focus pressure on said sweet spot. There is also a need to provide more portable ski training aids. There is a further need to provide ski training aids that are less expensive to manufacture than traditional skiing training devices.